A Valentine for Launchpad
by Nidonemo
Summary: It's Valentine's Day, and Launchpad finds himself alone for the evening. Alone until he meets a certain blue fox that is... Nidonemo is copyright Zachary Geyer. All Disney Characters are copyright Disney.


**A Valentine for Launchpad**

A Fan story written by Nidonemo

It was an icy and clear evening at _Château de Plume_, one of the fanciest and most exclusive places in the entire city of Duckburg. It was February 14th and a huge Valentine's Day dance was arranged in the main ballroom. Everyone who was anyone was invited, princesses and princes from foreign lands, the rich and elite, nobles and heroes, the guest list was as massive as the ballroom itself.

That is, almost everyone who was anyone, sadly a few were forced to be left outside in the bitter snowy cold. Alone in their town cars and limousines sat butlers, drivers and escorts, but no one as unique as one tall and burly pilot for one of the richest ducks in Duckburg. His name was Launchpad McQuack.

"W-w-w-wow. It's s-s-s-so c-c-cold in here!" he said, shivering as he sat inside the small helicopter, rubbing his frigid hands together and trying to warm them in the pockets of his bomber jacket. Even the white scarf he wore all the time couldn't shield the tall pelican from the harsh cold seeping inside.

"Th-th-this is n-n-nuts! I'm g-g-gonna freeze t-t-to death if Mister Mc-c-c-c Dee doesn't come b-b-b-back soon! I'll b-b-be a pilotsicle!" Launchpad chattered as he reached towards the door handle and tried opening it.

Unfortunately for the plucky pilot, the landing he had taken so much pride in not crashing an hour ago had splashed some snow upon the pilot side door. The warmth of the engine had melted it, but due to the bitter winds, it had refrozen and frosted over, thus sealing the door and trapping him inside.

Launchpad pushed against the door, and finding it stuck, started shoving his entire body against the door in a panic. He banged on the window and yelled as loud as he could; hoping anyone outside would hear him, but he couldn't see anyone through the snowy windshield or the heavy storm outside. He sunk back into his seat, defeated. His eyes looked up through the windshield and through the snow he could barely even see the moon above, and a pang of loneliness struck his heart. He hardly ever got to go to these large parties himself; he was just a pilot, not a noble or a celebrity. Then he remembered what day it was, and the depression became even colder than the snow biting at his helicopter's blades.

"V-v-valentine's day…" he muttered to himself. "W-w-what a w-w-waste."

It was then that there was a knock on the window from outside, and Launchpad jumped in his seat. He didn't notice anyone approaching the helicopter, let alone coming up from his side and looking in the window. A voice muffled by the glass came from outside, but Launchpad couldn't understand what the person said. He peered out into the darkness but could only make out a blurry shadow.

The shadow started tapping on the glass, and pointing to the door, Launchpad shook his head and shrugged as he pointed to the door.

"I'd l-let you in, b-b-but it's frozen solid, pal! I c-c-can't open it!" he shouted at the figure outside.

The shadow seemed to understand and it nodded. Then after a moment, an orange light began to glow around the door, steam rose from outside and there was a tapping at the glass once more.

"What are you d-d-doing out there?!" Launchpad demanded as he reached for the door handle, "Y-y-you better not be m-m-messing with my-WOAH!"

Launchpad fell right out of his seat the moment he shoved his entire weight into the door, the ice had melted and the door swung open as if it were dry as a bone. The pelican toppled right out into the snow with a splut, landing face first into a snow pile.

Someone reached down and helped him up; the pilot wiped the snow from his beak and eyes and laughed.

"Call me c-c-crazy but it's a lot n-n-nicer out here than being trapped in there!" he chuckled, teeth still chattering.

He rubbed his eyes once more and adjusted his pilot goggles before turning his attention to the person next to him. It was a blue fox, who stood about 5 feet, 10 inches tall, and was dressed in a dark blue tuxedo.

"Thanks a lot p-p-pal! The name's Launchpad, Launchpad McQuack." The pelican introduced himself, extending a hand. The blue fox took it and shook gently. His hands were very, very warm.

"My name is Nidonemo; it's very nice to meet you Mr. McQuack. I'm glad I could help you out of that frozen cockpit. I saw you banging on the door from where I was standing, so I rushed over." The fox said, smiling.

Launchpad smiled and let out a sigh of relief. He shut the door behind him and smiled at the fox.

"I'm not going in there again! M-m-much too cold! Hey, aren't you f-f-freezing in just that tuxedo?" Launchpad asked, shivering and rubbing his arms.

"Oh yes, I was simply dashing from my taxi over to the main door when I saw you! You look much colder than I am, though! Your beak is turning blue! Come on in with me!" Nidonemo said, taking the pelican's arm in his and pulling towards the château.

They made their way through the snow covered parking lot and under the great awning that stretched over the path leading to the main door. Lines of fancy looking guests slowly made their way inside from limousines and town cars pulling up and driving off at the curb.

"Well I guess this is where we part ways, Nidonemo. I wasn't invited, but I bet you have a date and everything for tonight. I won't keep you any longer…" Launchpad sighed.

Nidonemo looked down; he didn't have a date either. He took his invitation out of his pocket and looked at it, then smiled.

"Mr. McQuack, would you care to be my guest this evening at the _Château de Plume_, for a special Valentine's Day dance?" asked the blue fox, bowing slightly and extending a hand towards the pilot.

Launchpad looked down at the fox, and saw in his hand a small pink invitation card which read.

"_Dear Nidonemo,_

_You and a special guest of your choice are invited to the Château de Plume on the evening of February 14__th__ for a very special and exclusive Valentine's Day dance._

_Please dress in appropriate formal attire, and have a lovely time."_

"Wow…you're choosing me? Some random pilot you just met in the parking lot, to be your guest? At the _Château de Plume_!?" Launchpad asked, joy sparkling in his eyes.

"I take it you'd like to join me tonight, sir?" the fox smiled.

"I'd be happy to, Mr. Nidonemo!" Launchpad said, nearly jumping in delight and taking the fox's arm.

"Wonderful! Let us get out of this chilly evening!" the fox declared, and the two entered the château.

The main foyer was dressed very elegantly. Brown leather couches lined the walls, and a plush red carpet adorned the floor. White pillars separated each couch, and were adorned with handcrafted statuary, while paintings of beautiful landscapes hung upon the walls.

"Wow, it feels like I'm spending a fortune just standing here." Launchpad said, looking around the main hallway. Nidonemo giggled at Launchpad's joke and proceeded up to the host's podium.

"Hello, I'm Nidonemo and the gentleman admiring your statuary over there is my guest." The fox smiled.

The host, a young duck around his early twenties, smiled and looked at his list. Then he looked over at Launchpad who was admiring a painting and he frowned slightly.

"I'm sorry Mr. Nidonemo, but your guest is not in formal attire, and I am not allowed to admit him." The host explained.

Nidonemo sighed and glanced at Launchpad. He couldn't give up now; it would crush the pilot's heart.

"However, if he acquires formal attire, I will allow you both inside." The host said smiling.

Nidonemo nodded and went back to Launchpad.

"So what did he say?" the pilot asked, eagerly.

"Uhhh he said…" Nidonemo started, looking around until his eye caught the next guest party entering the foyer. It was a party of six, one of whom he had heard of, a large blue man with a goatee and gold earrings.

"Wait right here a moment, I'll be right back. I have a surprise for you." Nidonemo said, winking.

Launchpad shrugged and sat down on one of the couches, looking around at the decorations, while Nidonemo approached the large blue figure.

"Excuse me, sir. My name is Nidonemo and I was wondering if you would be of the magical persuasion?" the fox asked, bowing politely.

The blue man smiled and nodded.

"Why yes! Is it that obvious?" He then disappeared in a puff of smoke and reappeared as a very tiny version of himself standing on Nidonemo's shoulder. "I'm trying to keep a low profile!" he squeaked.

Nidonemo laughed and smiled.

"I'm sorry if I'm bringing any unwanted attention sir, but I was hoping you were skilled in the mystical arts of conjuration and manifestation? I have a guest here who needs formal attire and if it isn't too much trouble and I'm not imposing…" Nidonemo explained.

The blue man jumped off his shoulder and grew back to normal size with a laugh.

"Of course! Of course! The pilot fellow over there?" he whispered nodding towards Launchpad. Nidonemo nodded in response.

The blue man smiled and with a determined look on his face, waved his hands about and snapped his fingers, and a large white box wrapped in red ribbon appeared in front of the blue fox.

"Oh thank you very much, sir. I appreciate it very, very much!" Nidonemo said, bowing deeply.

"Think nothing of it! Happy to help, foxy!" the blue man laughed.

Just as Launchpad was starting to wonder where his new blue friend had gone, Nidonemo appeared holding a large white box.

"Whoa! What a present!" the pilot gasped, he hadn't seen a gift that large since Scrooge McDuck ordered a birthday cake for his nephews.

"And it's all for you, big guy!" Nidonemo said placing the box at Launchpad's feet.

"Aww, really? I thought it was for, you know, your date." He said, blushing and rubbing the back of his head nervously.

The blue fox walked up to the seated pelican and looked him straight in the eye, Launchpad felt a bit nervous.

"Launchpad…you _are_ my date."

A silence fell between them, a very long and uncomfortable silence.

The silence was finally broken when the pelican picked up the gift box and opened it. A brand new tuxedo lay folded inside, along with a tie and a carnation.

"I'll…I'll go put this on…be right back!" Launchpad said nervously and excused himself to the bathroom.

The pelican quickly headed for the biggest stall he could find, and locked the door as his thoughts raced throughout his head.

_A guy? A guy, dating another guy? Why did he say date? I thought I was his guest, not his date. I mean a guest is one thing, but a date? Wow these pants fit great. Is he romantically interested, or is this just taking me out to show me a good time? But isn't that what you do with someone who you LIKE like? Oh wow this tux is fancy; I hope I don't spill anything on it. I mean there's nothing wrong with two guys dating. They're like best friends but to a different level right? Why is this bothering me if I don't have any reason to not like it? Oh this pink flower goes in the pocket right? I guess nothing bad can happen. We're just having a nice time tonight is all. He did invite me and he gave me this great outfit. Stupid tie, I can never get these things right. Wow this place is posh. It must be so hard to get invited here. I should be grateful. He did save me from my own helicopter…_

Launchpad then exited the stall and looked at himself in the mirror. He looked as if he had as much money as Scrooge McDuck. Soon every thought in his mind evaporated and was replaced by one.

_I'm going to have a great time with that fox._

He then exited the bathroom, his pilot clothes now in the box under his arm.

Nidonemo sighed; he felt his heart sink even further into his stomach. It always happened. He could never approach another man in this specific world without hurling them into a weird state of affairs. They never understood, it was different, it was weird, it was unfamiliar, whatever the reason they gave him he always ended up in the same state.

Alone.

He sighed again and stood up, and as he turned to leave he looked up and his heart leaped.

Before him stood a very handsome pelican, dressed in a red tuxedo with a pink carnation tucked into his pocket. Smiling and holding out his hand.

"Shall we go?" he asked, smiling at the blue fox.

Nidonemo had to force himself from jumping up and tackling the pilot. He grinned eagerly and forced back a few tears of joy. He gently took his hand and they approached the host's podium.

"Nidonemo and guest, Launchpad McQuack sir." Launchpad said, standing tall and proud with the fox on his arm. The host smiled and directed them through.

They walked forward side by side and approached the main doorway that was hidden behind a large red curtain, Launchpad held the curtain to the side for Nidonemo, who smiled politely and entered, the pilot close behind him.

What lay before them was astonishing.

A humongous ballroom, at least three stories tall, white pillars that seemed to hold up the glass ceiling far above. From the highest balcony to the lowest stair, everything was decorated in the evening's theme. Bright pink ribbons, red streamers, and floating hearts on invisible strings that slowly turned in the air, a huge glass statue of an archer shooting an arrow through a heart held by a princess. The food table was just as dazzling, long white tables with paper hearts scattered along the tops, plates of red, pink, and white cakes and tarts, and a huge heart-shaped crystal punchbowl with a streaming fountain of pink punch that had candy hearts floating about the surface. Everything just burst with hearts and beautiful shades of red.

The two were amazed by the environment, never in either of their lives had they been to such an elaborate party of this caliber. In the distance the orchestra played sweet and loving symphonies that curled around their heads and kissed their ears. Everything was just so magical.

Nidonemo then looked up to the pelican, who was still swayed in wonder at the extravagance of the ballroom, took a deep breath and lightly tapped his shoulder. The tall pilot snapped out of his dazzled state and smiled.

"Would you do me the honor of dancing with me?" the fox asked, nervously.

Launchpad smiled nervously as well and blushed.

"Uh, I can't…" he said, Nidonemo tilted his head confused.

"You can't? Why? Are you hurt?" he asked, concerned, glancing at his legs.

"Uh no, I mean ah. I can't…dance." The pelican sadly admitted, fidgeting.

Nidonemo smiled and nodded.

"Not to worry, I can't really dance either, but I know a really simple step. Here, I'll show you!" said Nidonemo, as he pulled the nervous pelican out onto the dance floor.

He put Launchpad's hands on his shoulders and nodded to his feet.

"Look down at our feet so you don't trip okay? Now watch, I step…left, then forward, then right, then back. In a square, like that. Now keep with me, I'll go slow at first so you can get the pace okay?"

"Okay…I go…right, then back, then left, then forward…" repeated Launchpad.

"Very good! Now let's repeat! Left, then forward …good! Back…"

As the fox taught Launchpad how to box step, they were unawares of the spying eyes of the princesses of different lands and countries watching them intently.

A princess dressed in a sea-foam green dress with vibrant red hair took a sip from her champagne flute and raised an eyebrow.

"Well, isn't that peculiar." She said, nodding towards the two men on the dance floor.

A dark skinned princess dressed in a light blue, two-piece dress wearing a blue gem tiara nodded in agreement.

"I agree, Ariel it is very weird…"

A young girl just entering her teens, dressed in a blue dress with white overlapping apron walked up and rolled her eyes.

"Jasmine, I've SEEN weird and I can tell you THAT is hardly the case. It is merely different."

A tall and thin princess in a pink dress and long blonde hair walked up and looked at the pair.

"Isn't that what they call "gay", Alice?"

Another young woman with jet black hair in a yellow dress piped up.

"Oh yes, they do look very happy, Aurora! They're laughing!"

Then another princess, this one with brown hair and a very elegant yellow dress walked closer to the now forming group.

"Oh Snow White, you NEED to get out of the 1930's!"

"What's wrong with the 1930's, Belle!? I like the 1930's!" Snow White demanded. Belle rolled her eyes and shook her head. Aurora laughed.

"The 1930's were the 1930's! This is the new millennium! Catch up!" she said, snapping her fingers and taking out her pink cell phone, waving it in Snow White's face.

Yet another princess walked up and laughed, she wore a crystal blue dress and pearl earrings.

"You probably still think cave people rode around on dinosaurs!"

The other girls laughed heartily. Snow White looked confused.

"You mean…they didn't!?" She asked, shocked.

"Oh good LORD! You're helpless! You're still trapped in your old time! That's so disgraceful. So clueless too. Eating an apple from a crotchety old woman, come on. Taking food from weird people? Honestly." Ariel said rolling her eyes and flipping her hair.

"Who are you to talk? Don't you dare speak to me about dealing with weird people! I may have eaten that apple, but at least I didn't trade my soul for a pair of legs that my father could have given me in the first place with his magic wand!" Snow White snapped.

"It was my voice! And he uses a TRIDENT!" Ariel snapped back.

"Soul, voice, whatever! Same concept." Snow White said.

"No it's not!" Ariel argued.

"Girls! Stop acting like children!" Aurora hissed.

"Oh don't you call ME a child miss I-don't-think-anything-bad-will-happen-if-I-touch-this-sharp-pointy-spindle! Whoops! Too late! Century nap!" Snow white growled.

Aurora's eyes narrowed and she bit her lip, furious.

"Well, at least I didn't hang around men half my size being a tease!" Aurora said, grinning darkly. Snow White's eyes widened and she gasped in shock and Alice spat her drink back into her cup as she desperately tried to stifle a laugh.

"What's so funny? You chased a God damned rabbit down a hole! You can't laugh at me!" Snow White stamped her foot.

"It was a dream, you stupid bitch!" Alice laughed.

"Says the girl who looked at a strange bottle and plate of cookies and said 'Oh, drink me, eat me, what a wonderful concept! Nothing bad would ever happen!'" Jasmine said in a mocking tone, eyes bright with fake wonder.

"Oh don't you talk to her about obliviousness! Your father hired a devious and evil looking man to be his vizier! Five minutes later you're trapped in an hourglass waiting for your commoner boyfriend to save you! A boyfriend who constantly lied to you, might I add! The apple doesn't fall far from the tree! No sir!" Belle snapped, poking Jasmine in the chest.

"Hah! Says the girl with the most verbally abusive boyfriend in her entire freaking kingdom! 'Oh he's a beast, but I'm sure he has a heart somewhere! I'll just endure this so I can find it and bring it out. My feelings and self esteem are in tatters but it doesn't matter! True love conquers all! Besides, I have all my magical furniture friends to sing and cheer me up when he forbids me to eat and drink!'" Ariel mocked, shaking her hips and rolling her eyes.

Belle's eyes narrowed.

"Well at least I didn't WASH UP on MY man!" Belle shouted, hurling her champagne flute to the floor and storming off.

Ariel turned bright scarlet and shook with rage and humiliation; she then stormed off to her prince, who she found laughing with the other princes around the cake table.

"Eric! We're leaving this instant!" Ariel said, stomping her foot.

"But, honey, I want to talk with the guys…" Eric protested.

"Eric! NOW!" she hissed angrily, as she stormed off towards the exit.

"Aww." Eric groaned, he turned to the other men around the table. "Sorry guys, gotta go," he leaned in and smiled. "Bitch princess." He giggled, motioning towards the furious Ariel.

"ERIC!" Came a shout from across the dance floor, the prince jumped and hurried over.

Nidonemo laughed as Launchpad tripped up again.

"Whoops! Haha, take it slow, you're getting it now! Not too fast, just keep with the music. That's it!" He said, helping Launchpad up.

"Whew, uh can we take a break? This dancing stuff is hard!" Launchpad asked, wiping his brow.

"Oh sure, let me get us something to drink. You just rest here, I'll be right back." Nidonemo said, smiling and heading over to the punch bowl.

As Launchpad looked after him, he smiled. He had never met someone so patient with him before. No one so nice and generous either. He never wanted the night to end, he just wanted to stay here and be around that fox.

As Nidonemo was filling a glass with punch, a tall dog in a green suit walked up and smiled.

"Hi there, pal." He said.

Nidonemo looked up and grinned.

"Goofy! Oh it's so nice to see you here! How have you been?" Nidonemo asked, filling his glass.

"Oh I've been good, and it looks to me you're pretty good yourself!" Goofy winked, nodding towards Launchpad.

"Oh yes, he's been a great dancer so far." The fox smiled. Goofy nodded and then looked thoughtful.

"But uhh if you don't mind me askin', why do you only dance with the guys? I mean, why don't you dance with the ladies?"

Nidonemo looked out on the dance floor at the other couples. He was the only one dancing with another man.

"Well, I don't want to dance with a lady. I would rather dance with a gentleman. Besides, Launchpad is my gentleman for the evening too, I wouldn't want to be rude either." He said, sipping his punch.

Goofy scratched his head, confused.

"But aren't ladies pretty to you?" the dog asked, looking at his own date across the dance floor. Nidonemo simply looked at Goofy and smiled.

"Goofy, I'm attracted to men; I don't think the ladies are not pretty. It's just that I am not attracted to them. I am attracted to men, not women. Do you understand?" the fox asked warmly. Goofy looked even more confused than before.

"But uhh…well uhh…hey…am I pretty to you then?" Goofy asked, an innocent look in his eyes.

Nidonemo laughed and smiled and placed a gentle hand on Goofy's cheek.

"Goofy, I find you very handsome, and you're very sweet." He answered.

"Gawrsh…heh…thanks Nido!" He blushed a deep red and twisted a napkin in his hands, embarrassed.

"My pleasure, big guy. Now, if you'll excuse me, my guest is thirsty!" He said smiling and leaving with two glasses of punch.

As the fox handed the second glass to the waiting Launchpad, they both looked around the gigantic ballroom in awe. The orchestra was playing yet another waltz, and the guests danced with such grace and elegance. Looking to the balcony, they could see guests mingling and chatting amongst themselves, their laughter could be heard echoing all the way on the first floor. Looking higher, they could see the grand glass ceiling that encompassed a beautiful night sky; stars littered the dark ocean above and danced around the shining crescent moon.

"Such a beautiful place they have here." Launchpad commented, relaxing.

"Yes it is. Such great architecture and design." Nidonemo commented.

The pelican looked at his date and smiled, he felt a great joy when he was around him. Like a best friend kind of joy, if not a little more. He felt like he could really relax and be himself around this fox.

"LAUNCHPAD!" screamed an angry voice from behind him; the pilot cringed and winced as the shout rang in his ears.

"Oh no…" he moaned.

Nidonemo frowned and looked behind him, an old duck wearing a black top hat and small spectacles marched towards them from across the ballroom, a furious look upon his face.

"Who is that and why is he so angry?" the blue fox asked, annoyed. On first glance he already did not like the old duck. He felt a bad and negative energy fuming from him.

"Uh that's Mr. McDee, he's my boss…" Launchpad sighed.

The old duck marched right up to the meek pilot and stamped his foot.

"Launchpad! What in the world are you doing in HERE!? How did you get in!? I told you to wait in the helicopter!" he barked at the wincing pilot. Nidonemo's eyes widened in shock and anger at the old duck.

"Sorry Mister Scrooge, I was stuck in the copter and…" Launchpad started.

"Sorry!? I'm the one who's going to be sorry! What will the others think!? My pilot in one of the richest places in Duckburg! Inviting the _help_ along?! That's what they're going to think! I'll be a laughingstock!" he fumed, poking Launchpad in the chest with his cane.

A blue paw then snagged the cane and pulled it out of the duck's hand, Nidonemo stepped in between the two and pulled Scrooge closer to him until he was face to face.

"I would appreciate it sir if you would not poke and scream at my special guest for the evening!" Nidonemo said sternly.

Scrooge McDuck was aghast, he frowned at the blue fox.

"Who in blazes are you!?" he demanded.

"My name is Nidonemo, and did I hear correctly? Did you just call my valued guest 'the help'? Did you order him to wait outside in that blizzard!? To be all alone in that helicopter with no one to keep him company, and nothing to keep him warm on this special night!?" Nidonemo asked twirling the cane and poking Scrooge back.

The old duck flustered and sputtered but before he could get a word out, Nidonemo took his cane and yanked him closer to him by the neck until they were eye to eye and he glared.

"Now you listen to me buster. Mr. McQuack is my guest this beautiful and elegant evening. He has been nothing but a pure delight! He has been very well behaved, polite, charming and nothing but fun this evening. I would be ashamed NOT to allow him such elegance and dignity! Now you are going to take your leave. You will wish him a pleasant evening, turn around and leave us to ourselves. Is that understood?!" Nidonemo ordered, a fierce fire burning in his eyes, his voice harsh and dark.

Mr. Scrooge stopped flustering and stood perfectly still, petrified. Nidonemo yanked him once more.

"I said _do you understand me?!_" he hissed.

"Y-yes…sir." Scrooge muttered, fearfully.

"Good, I'm glad we have come to an understanding then. Good evening to you Mister McDuck." Nidonemo said, smiling.

"Good evening to you both, and uh, Launchpad?"

Launchpad looked over, nervously.

"You may have the next two weeks off…" Scrooge started, Nidonemo glared at him once more.

"…with pay! Doubled!"

"Wow, that's very generous of you Mister McDee! Thanks!" Launchpad said, smiling.

"Yes, what a very kind gesture! Thank you Mr. Scrooge, it was _delightful_ meeting you." Nidonemo said, bowing slightly and smiling.

The old duck then hastily made his exit as the blue fox turned back to the smiling pelican.

"My goodness, what an evening it's been tonight!" Nidonemo laughed, looking at Launchpad.

"I know! My boss is never that generous. He's never paid me like that before." The pilot said, scratching his head. Nidonemo's eye twitched.

"Are you thirsty? It's become rather warm in here." Nidonemo said, turning towards the punch fountain.

Launchpad then got an idea; he ran a step ahead and lifted a champagne flute off the table, and turning, he handed it gracefully to Nidonemo.

"For you, sir. Thank you very much for everything this evening." Launchpad said, bowing as gracefully as he could.

Nidonemo blushed and smiled, but then looked at the flute in his hands and politely put it down on the table.

"I'm very flattered and I appreciate the gift Launchpad. You're very welcome, but the fact of the matter is I don't drink." Nidonemo said as politely as he could.

Launchpad smiled nervously, a bit embarrassed and looked around the room.

"Oh, probably a good idea too, I don't know what they put in that stuff but apparently _she's_ had too much of it!" Launchpad laughed, nodding towards the other side of the ballroom at a woman in a big yellow dress.

Belle was leaning on a huge and intimidating creature with brown fur and horns, sobbing.

"You love me right, honey!?" she begged, clawing at his black tuxedo with one hand and managing to soak the floor with champagne with the other.

"Baby what's wrong? Why are you so upset? Are you drunk?" he whispered, looking around at the other guests who all glanced away at the same time.

"No I'm not…drunk…I'm just so happy to be wif you baby…*hic* you're not abusive baby…no…*hic*…my speshul babeee…my loving…hehehe…my prince…" Belle said, giggling.

"Okay, you're smashed, we're leaving. Right now honey." He said, pulling her up onto her feet, where she promptly fell onto her butt.

"Whoopsh! All fall down! Ahahaha! Nooo, I wanna stayyyyy…I want…my magical evening with mah baby! Happy valentinsh day! Hehehehe…" Belle giggled as she threw up her hands and yet another champagne flute crashed to its death on the marble floor.

"Oh good lord, I can't take you anywhere. We're leaving this instant. Get up! We need to go home right now and put you to bed. I'll have Mrs. Potts brew you something to take care of the hangover." He picked her up into her arms and started towards the door.

"Noooo, I'm not drunk yet baby! I wanna dansh wif my prinsh! Hahaha!" She laughed as they headed out of the ballroom.

Nidonemo shook his head and sighed.

"Some people have no self control at all. It's a real shame."

Launchpad then smiled as he was hit with another idea. He looked at Nidonemo and grinned mischievously. Nidonemo looked at him and stepped back.

"What? Why are you looking at me like that? What are you thinking?" he asked, blushing nervously.

"Well, since I have the rest of the night off and then some…I was hoping I could invite you on a night flight this evening." He asked, leaning on the table.

The fox blushed even redder, which showed very well against his blue fur. He was thrilled at the idea, to finally be alone with Launchpad.

"Mr. McQuack? I would be delighted to join you." He answered, blushing all the while.

Thrilled, Launchpad took Nidonemo's hand and led him across the ballroom and outside to his helicopter. He glanced down and saw the outline where he had fallen, and suddenly he remembered something. He looked at the fox and tilted his head.

"Hey…how did you get me out of there anyway? You use a blow torch or something?" he asked with a slight laugh. Nidonemo then looked down and bit his lip.

"I mean, I'm grateful you got me out! Don't get me wrong! That was amazing! But…I'm just curious, what was that glow?" Launchpad said, smiling and placing his hand on the blue fox's shoulder.

Nidonemo looked a bit scared and took a breath.

"You promise you won't be scared? Or run away?" he asked the pilot, who then nodded.

"Of course I won't! You can count on me!" he answered, puffing out his chest proudly. The blue fox smiled and extended his arm, cupping his paw.

"Okay…this is what I did to help you…"

Launchpad looked at Nidonemo's extended paw and saw a small collection of embers start to appear in the air around it. They slowly swirled around, getting bigger and bigger until they collected into a single large ember, and burst into a small flame that danced in the fox's paw. Launchpad's jaw dropped in wonder as the flame grew bigger and floated above the fox's head and swirled around his body in an orbit.

"Wow…" the pelican said, gazing after the flame as it spun until it rose above the fox's paw once more then shrank and vanished in a puff of white steam.

"You're not afraid?" Nidonemo asked, hopefully.

Launchpad shook his head and clapped his hands.

"Why would I be scared!? That was awesome! Wow! You know magic huh? Real magic? All the magic I know would be a little card trick, and I can't even get that down!" He laughed. Nidonemo smiled and sighed, relieved.

"I'm thankful you're not scared of me now. A lot of people have run, they don't seem to understand that I use my spells for good. They just claim witchcraft and run screaming." He explained, looking down.

"Well I think you're talented and a very nice guy to boot. Now, how about that ride?" Launchpad asked, opening the passenger side door of his helicopter and winking.

Nidonemo graciously accepted and entered, seating himself down and nodding. Launchpad shut the door and ran around to his own side, and entered. Soon the blades began to turn and after the initial checks and procedures, they lifted off.

A moment later, the blades sliced through the snowy air and they were high above the city of Duckburg. The lights carpeted the ground like a glowing blanket on the earth, the view was breathtaking. The blue fox gazed down at the beautiful city far below and his heart pounded in his chest. He had never ridden in a helicopter before, and never next to such a handsome pilot either.

Launchpad looked over to the blue fox and he sighed to himself. He was having such a blast. He felt his heart melt a bit each time he saw Nidonemo smile and laugh. It was like having the very best friend in the world, but even more than that. He smiled to himself and looked down over the city, he never got tired of such beautiful views and he was very thankful he could share this one with his new friend.

Nidonemo then looked over at Launchpad and smiled.

"I wish this evening didn't have to end…I'd love to spend more time with you." He said, blushing.

Launchpad returned Nidonemo's smile and winked.

"Who says it has to? I know a nice place we can hang out at. Unless you need to leave, that is." He said.

Nidonemo placed his hand on Launchpad's thigh and smiled warmly.

"I have all the time in the world." The fox said, looking deeply into the pelican's eyes.

The helicopter then turned in the air and flew off into the night, the snow silently falling, and the moon shining gently over the city.

**The End**


End file.
